Gabriella's gotta go her own way
by SingLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Gabriella was going out with Ryan, but the she finds out she is pregnant with Troy's baby. Flashback of the night included. Who does she end up with? The happy couple are about to get married but one person will get in the way. Please R and R!
1. A day to remember

I do not own High School Musical, however much I would like to. Sorry for the long gap between my 8 simple rules fic and this one, I am very busy at the moment!:)

This is a Ryella and Troyella fic. Who will she end up with? Read and see.

* * *

_**Chap 1 **_

Ring

_Finally! _thought Gabriella Montez. She had been waiting for the school bell to ring signalling the end of class. She was looking forward to the weekend. She was going shopping with her boyfriend, Ryan. Her relationship with Troy had ended shortly after the wildcats arrived back to school. She realised Troy hadn't changed. Even after the talent show at Lava Springs, she was sure he was back to his normal self again. She thought wrong. Troy became more arrogant and annoying. They mutually decided to break it off. She had grown closer to Ryan during the summer and he was the one who comforted her when she broke up with Troy. Now, two months after the break up, Ryan and Gabriella are an item.

Ryan caught up with Gabi "Hey" he smiled.

"Hey so what time are we going shopping tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well let's see, Sharpay and I have a yoga class in the morning, 2pm sound OK?" he replied.

"Sure no prob, gotta go, my mom's waiting for me, Bye" she said. She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye

* * *

Gabriella's House

Gabi couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. Gabi was almost positive that she was in love with him by now. Except the one thing she wanted to give him was already gone. She had lost her virginity to Troy over the summer. She didn't regret it because she really cared about Troy then. However she knew Ryan wouldn't be happy when he found out. She took out her ipod and started listening to her favourite song at the moment, she needed to stop thinking about what would happen when Ryan found out. The song she picked was '4 in the morning' by Gwen Stefani. She went downstairs to have her dinner.

"Hey hunny, hope you're hungry I made Shepherd's pie" said her mum.

"Yum! I love shepherds pie!" answered Gabriella. Shepherds pie was a delicious mix of lamb and potato, it was the one dish that reminded her of her grandmother. Her grandmother was from England originally, when Gabi was younger she would always make it for her. However when Gabi was 9 she passed away.

After dinner Gabriella went upstairs to study for her Christmas exams. By the time she was finished she was so tired that she went straight to bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke with a smile on her face, it was Saturday and she was going shopping with Ryan, he could always pick out great outfits for her. She made herself some breakfast and then started to eat, however half way through her meal she suddenly felt unwell, she ran into the bathroom and got sick. She sat on the floor trying to think about what just happened. Eventually she got up and went back into the kitchen. Her mum was sitting at the table.  
"Gabi what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Oh.. I just got sick" she replied.

"You poor thing, I'll ring and make an appointment with the doctor for you" answered her mom Adele.

"No mom I'm going out with Ryan at 2pm" she replied.

"well it's only 10 am at the moment so you will have time to do both" said Adele as she went to ring the doctor. Gabriella didn't like going to the doctor, every visit meant more questions, she had a very irregular menstrual cycle and that meant regular check-ups.

* * *

Doctor's Office 

"Miss Montez" said the doctor.

"Yes" Gabriella and her mum got up and went into the next room.

"Now what can I do for you today?" asked Dr. Simara.

"Well Gabi got sick this morning and I wanted to make sure she was ok" answered Adele.

"Okay well I'll do the usual check-up first" said Dr. Simara.

After the check-up Dr. Simara turned to Gabriella, she asked her a question Gabriella was asked every time she came to the doctor, however this time it was for a different purpose.

"Gabriella when was the last time you had a period?" the doctor asked.

"About 3 months ago" she replied. This happened quite often, usually after 3 months Gabriella would be put on a new drug called Xenophon to make her have a period. However the doctor didn't reply, instead she went into the next room and returned with a sonogram machine. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat.

"Wh.. What Why did you get that?" she stuttered.

"It's just a quick test to help me understand why you threw up" replied Dr. Simara. She asked Gabriella to lay on the bed, Gabi did as she was told and then pulled her top up slightly. She found herself looking down at her stomach. _Did it seem rounder? Surely I couldn't be..._

"Well Miss. Montez The reason you were unwell, was because you had morning sickness, you are pregnant" said Dr. Simara gently. Gabriella froze, the last word she said was repeating itself in her head. Suddenly something clicked in her head _I haven't slept with Ryan so the father must be...Troy_.

"I'll leave you two to talk about this" said the doctor.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I...I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Gabriella sobbing now.

"I'm very disappointed with you Gabriella, how could you do this? To think I trusted that Ryan Evans, well wait until his parents hear what he did to you!" said Adele.

"Mom, It wasn't Ryan, it's Troy's baby" said Gabriella sadly.

"Worse still, Gabriella I will talk to you about this later, now lets go" said her mom. They got up and went to the reception room. Adele went up to pay the bill while Gabrielle sat down. To her horror the last person on earth she wanted to see walked in.

"Oh Hey Gabi, wasn't expecting to see you her, are you ok?" asked Troy Bolton

"Okay Gabi ready to go" said Adele. Adele saw Troy and glared at him.

"Troy do you know-" Adele was cut off by Gabriella.

"Well busy busy got to go bye!" said Gabi.

"Wait, do I know what?" asked Troy as he ran out after them.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Should Troy find out straight away? What happens when Ryan finds out? What will everyone at school say? Review please, It only takes one minute!:) 


	2. Telling

Thankies (this is my word I stole from my friend:) for the reviews!!

I don't own High school musical, wouldn't it be fun 2 own it though!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Troy caught up with Adele and Gabriella.

"Gabriella why did you run out like that?" asked Troy.

"I didn't run out, me , no, haha" Gabriella blurted out quickly with a forced laugh.

"You did run out, are you okay, you seem tense" asked Troy genuinely.

"I'm fine, really, well I have to meet Ryan sorry bye!" said Gabriella. Troy turned and walked back inside slowly. Gabriella was sure he must be wondering why she ran out, she didn't believe for one second that he took her seriously when she said she was fine. She looked at her watch, 12:50, she quickly rang Taylor and asked her to meet her at the mall. Then she turned to her mom.

"Mom I know you're really mad at me but can I go meet up with Taylor at the mall, I need to tell her" pleaded Gabriella.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with Ryan?" she asked.

"Well yes, but that's not 'till 2pm, that is if you will still allow me to see him" said Gabriella.

"You can go, I need some time to think about all this, but be back at 6pm at the latest, we will talk then" said Adele.

* * *

Adele drove Gabi to the mall. Gabriella went inside and sat down at her favourite café. She texted Taylor to let her know where to find her. Two minutes later Taylor walked in. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved top with jeans. 

"Hey Gabs what's up you sounded worried on the phone" said Taylor as she sat down. Gabriella looked around to see if anyone would over-hear her. Luckily there was just an old woman sitting on the far side of the room and a couple eating breakfast three tables down.

"Well, I've just been to the doctor and em... I...I" Gabriella stuttered.

"You what?" Taylor asked slowly.

"I'm p..pregnant" Gabriella burst into tears. Taylor got up and gave her a hug.

"Gabi, it's ok, it's ok" said Taylor reassuringly.

"No it's not, because it's Troy's baby and Ryan will be furious with me!" sobbed Gabriella.

"Gabi say what?" blurted Taylor, she was shocked, she didn't see that coming, "But how can you be sure?" she asked.

"I haven't slept with anyone but Troy" answer Gabriella bluntly.

"Ah ok well em I guess yeah he would be the father then" Taylor mumbled.

"Taylor I'm so scared, what am I gonna do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well you're gonna have to tell Ryan and not to mention Troy" she said softly.

"I will tell Troy but I'm afraid to tell Ryan, I love him so much Tay I just can't loose him" said Gabriella.

"Well when is the next time you will see Ryan?" asked Taylor.

"Here at 2pm" said Gabi.

"Okay not to alarm you or anything but it's 1:45" said Taylor. The two girls decided to go to the bathroom and then Gabi would meet up with Ryan. Once Gabi was all cleaned up no one would have guessed she had been crying. Taylor went home and Gabriella went to meet Ryan in the park before going shopping. _Please let him understand, Please._ she thought to herself.

* * *

She sat on one of the swings and quietly sang to herself. She looked around and saw a woman pushing a little girl on a swing on the other side of the park. _That could be me_ she sighed. 

"Hey cutie!" said Ryan as he walked up to her. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed you" he whispered in her ear.

"Missed you to Ryan but it has only been one day since I last saw you" she said smiling.

"I know but I can't help wanting to be with you all the time" he grinned. They walked hand-in-hand through the park. Ryan then led her to a secluded area.

"Ryan where are we..." Gabriella stopped mid sentence. She looked down to see a blanket with a picnic basket layed out perfectly. "Aw you shouldn't have" she said happily.

"But I did, so lets eat" Ryan said as he sat down. He had made her little sandwiches with ham, sweetcorn and coleslaw. He had even bought two individual tubs of chocolate moose for dessert.

"Ryan this is perfect" she said, she couldn't stop smiling.

"No, I believe you are the one that is perfect, Gabriella, I have to tell you something" Ryan turned directly to face her. "I love you, I love you so much no one else but you could know how much I do" he said softly.

"Ryan I love you too!" Gabriella leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "But Ryan I have something I need to tell you too" she said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Ryan was curious, _what could she possibly need to say? _he thought.

"Well I only found out today, ok well remember how Troy and I were a couple?" she asked nervously.

"Well yeah, I mean how could I forget? You came to me straight after you broke up with him" Ryan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right yeah, I forgot" said Gabi as her breathing became quicker, "Well I'm...I'm pregnant with Troy's child, he doesn't know, no one does, only you, my mom and Taylor"

"You're pregnant" Ryan said very slowly. "Hmm em okay..." Ryan was lost for words. "How far gone are you?" he asked.

"About 3 months" answered Gabi "And I understand if you hate me now.." her voice trailed off.

"Gabi, do you really think I could hate you?" said Ryan "I'm shocked, but I don't hate you, Gabi you need to tell Troy".

"I will but just not today, can we just go shopping like we planned for now?" she asked, pouting at the end, she knew Ryan would say ok.

"Sure, yeah, lets go" he said in a daze. Gabriella knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the baby, but shopping was a good distraction.

* * *

Gabriella's House

Gabriella lay on her bed waiting for her mom. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called

"Now, Gabriella we need to discuss what you are going to do about this baby, you can either have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption" said Adele firmly.

"I'm keeping the baby" snapped Gabriella.

"Gabi you don't know what you're talking about, raising a child on your own is extremely hard, I've raised you on my own after your father left" said Adele sadly.

"But you had the choice didn't you, mom, why can't I have mine" asked Gabriella quietly. Adele looked at her daughter, she was very determined.

"We will decided tomorrow when Troy and his parents come over, I will ring them now" Adele got up and left the room.

_Great_ thought Gabriella. She would have to face Troy and tell him. She knew she had to but that didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Before she knew it she heard the door bell ring, she heard her mom greet the Bolton family. The plan was that Gabi would tell Troy in her room while Adele would tell his parents in the kitchen. She heard footsteps outside her door.

"Eh Gabriella it's Troy can I come in?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure it's open" she said as she sat up in her bed. _Okay, here it goes._..thought Gabi.

* * *

Phew long chapter done! okay so Gabi is just about to tell Troy she is pregnant- anyone have any ideas for how he will react? if you do please leave a review, I have one idea but it may not be the best- so please make my day and review:)

Kwacceber


	3. Who do I love?

So here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think:)

Disney will you please let me own hsm??

* * *

Chapter 3

"Troy so, you remember when we went out?" asked Gabriella nervously.

"Yeah" said Troy looking at her as if she were mad.

"Well do you remember what we did about 3 months ago?" she asked hoping he would take the hint.

"Nope" he replied looking dumb-struck.

"Okay well i'm just gonna come right out and say it, I'm pregnant Troy and you're the father" said Gabi quickly "And my mom is telling your parents right now". Troy stared at her frozen.

"Troy?" she asked "Helllllllo!?"she raised her voice. Finally he spoke.

"But I don't understand, we used a condom" he said looking confused.

"I know but they are only effective 97 per cent of the time, look I know it's a shock, I want to keep the baby but would you ever want to be apart of this babies life because.." Gabriella had to stop talking because Troy kissed her. She started to kiss him back until she realised what she was doing.

"Wow, I mean no no this is wrong I'm with Ryan now, we both decided to break up" Gabi said as she pushed Troy off her.

"Well we did, but I mean I've changed I'm not the jerk I was during the summer" he said while trying to pull her closer.

"Ha, I've heard that before, right after the talent show, and then you changed again! Do you really expect me to believe you, because you change as often as the weather!" she snapped back at him.

"Gabi don't you see, it's perfect, us and our child, a happy family" he said as he tried to hug her. Gabriella couldn't understand it, she had just told Ryan that she loved him, so why did she want to kiss Troy now? Before she knew it she pulled Troy into a kiss. She pushed him onto the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, his arms were wrapped around her waist. Just at that moment her cell phone rang. She pulled herself away from Troy breathing heavily now.

"Hello" she said without checking who it was.

"Hey Gabs it's Ryan, how did Troy take the news?" he asked as Troy hugged her. Gabriella felt awful that she was cheating on Ryan, she had to end the conversation quickly.

"Em..Fine yeah fine, sorry gotta go now his parents are here and we have to discuss some things so bye!" she rushed as Troy started kissing her neck.

"Mmm Troy" she moaned as he kissed her again. Suddenly she realised that their parents were downstairs and could come up at any moment.

"Wait Troy..we..have to go downstairs" she said breathlessly. She got up and fixed her hair.

"Come on" she said as she took his hand, she let go just before they entered the kitchen. Troy's parents and her mom had discussed at length options for the baby. Adele had told them Gabriella wanted to keep the baby, and after the initial shock, they decided that they would help in whatever way possible. Later that night Gabi had rung Troy, they agreed that he would not kiss her etc. in school and that Gabi would tell Ryan about her and Troy tomorrow. Gabriella thought all night about her feelings, she thought about her love for Ryan, was it real, or was it a substitute for Troy? She decided to go to sleep and decide in the morning.

* * *

Lunch time East High 

Gabriella sat eating her lunch with Ryan and Kelsi. She looked over at Troy, she knew no one would ask her why because practically the whole cafeteria was looking at him since Sharpay was over there flirting with him. Sharpay then sat on his lap and tried to feed him his lunch. Gabriella felt a sudden pang of jealousy. She turned around and ate her lunch. One second later she saw Troy walking past her towards the gym. A sullen looking Sharpay returned to the table. Once Gabi had finished her lunch she told Ryan she was going to do some project work in the lab, she didn't really have to but Sharpay was getting on her nerves. She found herself walking to Troy's hid out. She saw him sitting in the corner.

"Hey wildcat, I'm guessing you didn't enjoy being fed your food by Sharpay?" she asked while smiling.

"Gabi, I would rather eat dog food than be fed by her" he replied as he got up "Have you told Ryan yet by any chance?" he asked.

"Well no I haven't got a chance to yet" she replied.

"But that means I can't do this yet" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back as he hugged her gently. He smiled at her.

"I think this baby is the best thing that could have happened" he said.

"Maybe... but I'm gonna get so fat!" she moaned.

"You will never be fat to me, you will always be my perfect Gabriella" he said. Gabi felt so happy. _He was so sweet, and kind, and wonderful _she thought.

"Troy are you doing anything on Thursday after school?" she asked.

"No why?" he replied.

"I'm having an ultrasound done, would you like to come?" she asked him.

"I would love to" he said, he kissed her on the forehead. Just then the bell rang. They walked down the stairs holding hands. The two of the were blissfully unaware that they hadn't let go of each others hands. They didn't even notice the strange looks they got from the other students.

"Bolton! what are you doing? and Gabriella explain!" shouted Ryan. Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and looked at Ryan, He was furious. _Okay how do I explain this?_ she thought.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is more Troyella, Ryan is furious but who knows what they will say? Will Gabi come up with an excuse or tell Ryan about her and Troy? Also I'm thinking about adding a flashback of the night- would anyone want to read that? otherwise I might not. Review please!! And to those who have reviewed; xjustxbeingxmex, SophAdoph(2 reviews!! thankies! also hope you like the Troyella is this chapter), Speed Girl 87and dremgal, Thankies!! 

Kwacceber


	4. Stress and the past

Wow 12 reviews, happy dance:)  
I have secretly bought hsm hehe but don't ask them about it they will lie...-shifts eyes-

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella stood looking at Ryan, she quickly let go of Troy's hand. She noticed all the people standing around them. _If he gets really mad he could blurt out my secret, I can't let anyone know I'm pregnant yet_ she thought quickly.

"Ryan lets talk in here" she motioned quickly to an empty classroom. Troy followed as well.

"I take it that he took the news well then" Ryan said spitefully.

"Em yeah but look I.." Gabi was interrupted by Troy.

"I took it very well, and now me and Gabi here are back together" said Troy proudly.

"It's Gabi and I actually" said Ryan while correcting Troy's grammar mistake.

"She never wanted you, it was always me" said Troy emphasising the last word.

'Ha as if, she loves me, you were just a one off, right Gabi" he looked at Gabi. She tried to speak but couldn't. _Why is this so complicated? Just decide, it's Troy, isn't it?_ she questioned herself. Troy and Ryan continued arguing until eventually she spoke.

"STOP! okay look, I don't know who I want to be with at the moment, both of you will just have to give me time" she said she sat down looking very stressed. As she predicted both of them continued. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Ow, oh no" Gabriella knelt down clutching her stomach. She started to sob quietly. Both guys suddenly noticed this.

"Gabi what's wrong?" asked Troy looking worried.

"Gabs tell me" said Ryan now kneeling beside her.

"Is it the baby?" asked Troy. She slowly nodded. Troy immediately got his phone and called for an ambulance. Gabriella was crying harder now. _No I can't loose this baby I can't _she thought. Before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw her mom. 

"Mom what happened?" she asked nervously "Where are Troy and Ryan?"

"Oh Gabi honey thank goodness you're awake" Adele lent over and hugged her "Troy and Ryan had to leave, hospital rules, only family members allowed in now".

"But mom is my baby okay?" she asked

"She's fine for now but the next two days are crucial, you were under a great amount of stress, it caused the oxygen supply to the baby to be reduced" said Adele gently.

"She?" asked Gabriella _a little girl, my own little girl_ she thought.

"You will have to stay on bed rest for the next week at least though" said Adele "Would you mind if I went to get some tea Gabi, I've been waiting for two hours for you to wake up".

"Sure mom that's fine" said Gabi smiling slightly. Gabriella gently rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry little one, I love you so much and I've never even seen you" she said to her unborn daughter. Gabriella started thinking about the night that she must have conceived her daughter.

Flashback

_Gabriella and Troy headed upstairs at the Lava Springs resort. _

_"How come you have a room here?" she asked him. _

_"Honorary member, I get a room all to myself, but I figure what good is a room if you don't use it right?" he asked as he grinned. Gabriella looked around the room, it was pretty nice. _

_"So wildcat why exactly did you bring me up here?" she asked while smiling. _

_"Ever heard of the phrase 'get a room'?" he asked as he moved closer. Gabriella grinned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. He started to kiss her neck in all the right places as Gabi quietly moaned. They moved towards the bed. _

_"Wait.."Gabriella panted "We need protection" she said. Troy smiled. _

_"Have a look in that drawer" he grinned. Gabriella opened the side drawer to revel a box a condoms. _

_"You" she shook her head "You planned this didn't you, well you have to receive the ultimate punishment" she said. She pushed him down and tickled him. The two of them laughed while having a tickling war. Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy. _

_"Did we really come up here to tickle each other?" asked Troy playfully. _

_"Nope, we came up here to do this" said Gabi as she kissed Troy passionately. Gabi removed Troy's t-shirt and ran her hands down his bare chest. Troy started to move his hands up from Gabi's waist. He reached underneath her shirt and fondled her breasts. Gabriella moaned as he moved his hands. He undid the buttons on her shirt pausing at the last one. _

_"Well go on then!" said Gabriella getting frustrated. Troy took the hint and continued. She quickly removed her bra and stradled him. She leaned down and left a trail of kisses starting at his mouth and finishing at his belly button. Troy moaned in delight at every kiss. She traced her finger down. _

_"You know what, I think it's about time you removed these" she said as she pulled down his jeans taking his boxers with them. She then stood up and removed her jeans too. She leaned down again and gently blew air on Troy's growing erection. _

_"Oh Gabi" Troy moaned as he begged her to take him. She teased him by stroking him up and down very lightly. Eventually she took him in her mouth much to Troy's pleasure. Gabi sensed he was about to come and drew back. She watched Troy ride out his orgasm. _

_"And now I believe it's my turn" she said. Troy lay her on her back and began kissing her, he moved down and started sucking on her right nipple. He could tell Gabi was enjoying this due to all the noise she was making. He then started to move one finger in and out of her, then two, then three. Gabi begged him to go faster. Gabriella was in heaven as her orgasm overtook her. Troy then took the packet of condoms and opened one. _

_"Here, let me help" said Gabi with a devilish smile. She took the condom and slowly put it on Troy's erection. Troy suddenly lost it. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Gabi took his face in her hands. _

_"That's okay" she said soothingly. She took off the used condom and put on another one. Gabriella then lay down on the bed waiting for him. _

_"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" she asked trying not to laugh. He moved into position, slowly he entered trying not to hurt her. They soon had a rhythm going, as Troy thrusted in Gabi arched her back and pushed up. Troy tried to hold back as he waited for Gabi, they came together as they screamed out each others name. _

End Flashback

* * *

Gabriella's hospital room

Gabi smiled as she remember that night with Troy. She looked up to see the very person walk in.

"Troy how did you get in here?" she asked bewildered.

"Well, if anyone asks, I'm you're cousin" he said while smiling "Just kidding, they let me in eventually 'cause I'm the father, Ryan went home in a bit of a huff".

"Oh" said Gabi she was hurt that he left but glad that it was Troy and not him in the room. _I could not be more confused as to who I love at the moment _she thought. A nurse entered and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hi there, I'm Nurse Jenny, now I just have to do a routine check-up okay?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah sure" said Gabi, she wanted to make sure her baby was doing well. Nurse Jenny attached three cables to special pads which she then placed on Gabriella's stomach.

"Now these will monitor the babies heartbeat, breathing and movement" she said. The machine next to Gabriella started to produces wavy lines on an on-going strip on paper. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, both confused as to how this helped. Nurse Jenny's face then changed from happy to worried.

"Uh-oh" she said and quickly left the room.

"Follow her she said uh-oh, what's wrong?" Gabriella said to Troy. Troy ran out of the room leaving Gabriella alone wondering what would happen to her little girl.

* * *

ooo cliffy! and if there are any scrubs fans here you may recognise the last few lines...I shall say no more. To everyone who reviewed- a very big Thankies! It's so nice to come home, log in and see all the new reviews, alerts and the stats going up and up! I will try update soon, probably on Friday. 

kwacceber

* * *


	5. Tears

So on with the next chapter

I don't own... blah blah blah you know the drill

* * *

Chapter 5

Gabriella sat alone in her hospital bed. Soon Troy, Nurse Jenny and a Doctor entered the room. The Doctor entered and went straight over to the monitor. He looked worried.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" asked Gabriella nervously.

"Oh, sorry, Miss. Montez, your baby is having difficulty breathing, we have two options; number one is an operation which is high risk but could save her life or take it, or number two which is to wait and see what happens, she may not live long or she will have some difficulties breathing later on in life" said the Doctor softly. Gabriella tried to take in what the Doctor was saying, either way she could lose her precious little girl. Her mom then entered the room. Gabi tried to tell her what was wrong but she broke down crying. The Doctor explained as Troy comforted Gabriella.

"Miss. Montez I know this is a shock but looking at the readings from the breathing moniter I believe the best option is surgery, however the final choice is yours" he said trying to be sympathetic "I will be back in ten minutes and we will need to know if you are having surgery, I'm sorry" with that he left the room. Troy was gently rubbing Gabi's back as she sat bolt upright, she was frozen.

"Gabi, honey, what are you going to do?" asked her mom. Eventually Gabi answered.

"I..I'll have the surgery.. my baby won't survive without it" she sobbed. Troy was now visibly upset as well. He was trying to appear strong for Gabriella, yet inside he was crying.

* * *

Outside the operating room 30 minutes later 

Troy paced the halls while his parents and Gabriella's mom, Adele, sat talking with Troy's parents. He couldn't sit still. All his emotions for Gabi were flooding back into him as he waited for her operation to finish. He finally sat down and buried his face in his hands. After what seemed like an eternity the surgeon who was in charge of Gabi's operation came out. He walked over to Adele, Troy and his parents. Troy sat up, his eyes were red from crying.

"Is she okay, both of them?" he asked quickly.

"Gabriella is fine and the baby is doing well too, however we will have to be very cautious, Gabriella must be very inactive until the baby is born" said the surgeon.

"Can we see her?" asked Adele.

"Yes, but she is still asleep, she should be awake in about 20 minutes" said the surgeon. They followed him to Gabriella's room where she lay still. Troy walked straight over to her. He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Adele and Troy's parents looked at each other, both of them knew how much Troy cared not just about the baby, but about Gabi.

* * *

When Gabriella woke up she found Troy sitting right next to her, he breathed a sigh of relieve and kissed her on her forehead. Gabriella was very groggy yet she was determined to know how the operation went. 

"Is she okay?" she asked

"Shhh, she's fine and so are you, you will need to be very inactive until she is born however" Troy said while gently stroking her hair. Gabriella felt so loved, and yet where was Ryan, at that moment she knew that if Ryan really loved her he would have been there somehow.

"Are you glad we will have our own little girl?" she asked quietly.

'I'm thrilled, I can't wait to hold her in my arms" he said. Adele then entered the room.

"Mom" Gabriella said happily. Her mom hugged her and smiled.

"Gabi I'm so glad you are okay, and you know what?" she said to her daughter.

"What?" asked Gabi.

"I think Troy is going to be a perfect dad, the way he was so worried about you during the operation, and the tears poor boy" she said while smiling. Troy blushed when she mentioned that he cried. Gabi smiled.

"Was mister playmaker upset?" she asked while putting on a baby voice. She smiled. Adele then left to go home, it was late and her daughter had a perfect gentleman to look after her. She said her goodbyes and patted Gabi's stomach ever so gently.

"Troy will you stay with me?" asked Gabi.

"Already arranged a fold-up bed for tonight, I would never leave you all alone at night" he said proudly "However I will have to go to school tomorrow" he said reluctantly.

"That's fine, you can get my homework for me" she beamed.

"Only you would ask for homework in hospital" he said grinning.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella rang Ryan, she was planning on asking him to come in to tell him face-to-face that she had chosen Troy but he started to get on her nerves, she decided to tell him over the phone. 

"Fine so you won't come in then" stated Gabriella on the phone to Ryan.

"Look Gabs I wish I could but Shar wants me to drive her to school this morning, and we have drama first thing" he said trying not to sound to mean.

"Well I'll tell you over the phone then, I've chosen Troy, he was the one there when I had to have an operation and he is the one I love, I'm sorry, look I gotta go, bye" Gabriella hung up the phone feeling kind of bad for dumping him over the phone.

Ryan's P.O.V.

Ryan stood with the phone pressed against his ear unable to move.

"Ryan let's go!" shouted Sharpay from downstairs. He hung up and went downstairs.

"Finally! now at drama today..." she trailed off noticing how glum her brother looked.

"Gabi just dumped me, she's now with Troy" he said sadly.

"What!?" Sharpay shouted "Why would she choose him over you?" she asked looking puzzled.

"I can't say, no one at school can find out.." Ryan mumbled.

"Ry look at me, you can tell me anything" she said. Ryan took a deep breath.

"Gabriella is pregnant with Troy's baby and now shes in hospital 'cause of some problems with it" Ryan said quickly.

"She's what?!" Sharpay was stunned. As the twins headed off to school, Sharpay was thinking, she could use this piece of information to hold over Troy and Gabriella, today would be an interesting day.

* * *

The next chapter will focus on what happens when Troy goes to school and finds out Sharpay knows now- Want to know what happens- read the next chapter:)

Also I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, bit of writers block, but I'm back now yay! Thank you so much for the reviews and for adding this story to your story alert list!

kwacceber


	6. Important Note!

Okay everyone I'm not sure what direction to take this story at the moment, so since you guys are the ones who read this, I have decided to ask for your opinion.

I am keeping this story a Troyella(sorry to the Ryella fans, maybe another time) but I'm not sure what to do about the baby, should I;

1) Make Gabriella have the baby and everything is fine, but with some Sharpay drama OR

2)She loses the baby, but I write a sequel where Troy and Gabi are older and are trying for a baby but having difficulty

Please help I honestly can't decide, leave a comment saying which plot you would prefer,

Thankies

Kwacceber


	7. Fainting Beauty

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! The results are in and the 1st option has won 7:3. I have also decided to use ideas contributed by PinkheartItalian91 and SophAdoph, thankies:). Also if you like Sharpay... you may not want to read this chapter, my Sharpay in this story is horrible!

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own high school musical, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 6 

As Gabriella lay peacefully asleep in her hospital room, Troy Bolton was walking through the noisy corridors of East High School. He walked to homeroom without talking to anyone, he was still worried about his little girl and Gabriella. As he entered the class room Chad went to high-five him, but he just sat down.

"Dude whats wrong?" asked Chad. Troy went to speak but was stopped by Ms. Darbus entering the room. After her long lecture about no cell phones in class they were allowed to go. Ryan rushed out of the room followed by Sharpay. As he left the room Sharpay stood waiting for him.

"Hey Troy" she said happily.

'Hey" said Troy quickly as he tried to get past her.

"Worried about poor Gabriella and your little baby?" she said the last word so quietly that only Troy heard her. Troy immediately looked up.

"Look, I know Ryan must have told you.." he was cut off by Sharpay

"By lunch time today everyone in this school will know your little secret, unless..." she said softly while grinning, she was obviously enjoying this.

"Unless what?" he asked now agitated.

"Unless you are MY boyfriend" said Sharpay. Troy didn't know what to say, he couldn't let the secret out yet, it was too soon. He sighed heavily.

"Fine" he said accepting that she had won.

"Fabulous" said Sharpay, she kissed him on the check and went to leave.

"See you later, boyfriend" she grinned.

Troy walked to his next class in a rotten mood. All he wanted was a little privacy but no, Sharpay had to have things her way.

* * *

After School -Hospital

Troy and Taylor headed towards Gabi's room. Gabi had asked Troy to bring Taylor with him since she was her best friend.

"Gabi! How are you feeling?" asked Taylor as she entered the room.

"Tay! I'm fine now, thanks for coming in to see me, aw these are beautiful" she said as Taylor handed her some flowers. Troy hung back letting the two girls catch up.

"Come here you!" smiled Gabriella. He stepped foreward and kissed her gently and gave her a hug, he loved the smell of her hair and breathed deeply.

"Gabi, I need to tell you something" he said pulling back.

"And I need to tell you something" said Gabi happily.

"Okay you go first" he said.

"Troy, we are gonna have twins! The doctor told me this morning, they were lying practically one on top of the other so they didn't know until the operation!" she smiled happily.

"Twins!!" Taylor jumped up, she ran over to Gabi and hugged her.

"That's awesome Gabi!" smiled Troy, he kissed her on the check and hugged her.

"So what were you going to say?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh..." Troy sighed "Well Sharpay.. knows about the baby, well it's now babies but she doesn't know that, but em.." Troy stuttered, he didn't want to have to tell her. He took another deep breath and looked at her.

"I have to pretend to be her boyfriend or else she will tell everyone that you are pregnant" he said quickly.

"That little bitch" said Taylor, she was extremely angry. Gabi on the other hand looked upset.

"How could Ryan do this, I know I hurt him but telling Sharpay..." Gabi sobbed.

"Look Gabi if you don't want anyone to know I will do whatever it takes, including pretending to be the ice queen's boyfriend, but if you don't want that I will tell her to go ahead and tell everyone" said Troy. Gabriella looked down, she was trying to figure out which option was the best.

"Look you don't have to decide right now, you're out today right?" he asked. Gabi nodded.

"Well how about tomorrow in school, if you are feeling ok that is, when we see Sharpay you either nod or shake you're head telling me whether to ignore her or to play along like she wants" said Troy.

* * *

The Next Day- East High School

Troy walked into the school and headed straight for Gabi's locker. He smiled as he saw her standing there getting her books. He walked up to her and covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" he laughed.

"Troy!" she turned around and kissed him.

"Wow break it up!" said Chad as he walked up to them with the rest of the wildcats. Troy hi-fived them as they walked by.

"Practice later in the gym Troy" said Chad as he moved on. Troy and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand to homeroom where they saw Sharpay waiting at the door.

"Hey Troy!" she said dreamily "Gabriella" she sneered. Troy looked over at Gabi. She nodded and sat down while Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand. Gabriella sat alone looking quite sad. Taylor walked over to her. Meanwhile Sharpay was giggling and smiling knowing she had things exactly as she liked them.

After homeroom Troy left for the gym while Gabi had Maths, unfortunately Sharpay was in that class too. When the class was over Gabi went to leave the classroom but was stopped by Sharpay.

"What do you want Sharpay?" she asked angrily.

"Well, let's see I already have you're boyfriend, but here is the little glitch, he can't be mine and yours, so I want you to stay away from him" said Sharpay coolly.

"I can't believe you! The only reason he is pretending to be your boyfriend is for me, You need to get it into your head, he will not nor will he ever like you okay!" said Gabi as anger built up inside of her.

"Ha as if, Troy loves me and he just doesn't want to admit it" said Sharpay. Gabriella felt as though she was going to exploded with rage, but instead she felt an all too familiar pain, before she knew if everything went black again.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

_Great!_ thought Sharpay, now she had to go get someone to wake up Gabriella and pretend she actually cared. She walked out of the class room without looking at Gabriella and carelessly found Ms. Darbus. Once she explained the situation Ms. Darbus ran in to help Gabriella. Sharpay then saw Troy walking past.

"Hey Troy" she smiled.

"Hi" said Troy trying to get away fast.

"Ah come back here boyfriend" she smiled. He reluctantly walked over to her. Suddenly paramedics ran into the classroom Gabriella lay in. Troy looked at them worriedly.

"Oh what happened there?" he asked trying to get a better look. Sharpay who had been admiring at her nails looked up.

"That, oh nothing" she smiled. As Troy went to turn around he saw Gabi being carried out on a stretcher. Sharpay knew she was now in trouble, she had carelessly forgot to mention to Troy that the mother of he child had just passed out. Troy gave her a filthy look and ran over to Gabi.

"Is she okay?" he asked them quickly.

"Sorry kid not allowed to disclose patient information" said the paramedic as he kept walking.

"No you don't understand she's pregnant with my kids, it's twins, please you have to let me come with you!" Troy pleaded. Sharpay stood watching in surprise. _Twins_, _great two little annoying kids instead of one!_ she thought. She watched the paramedics and Troy leave with Gabi. She stomped off annoyed that Gabi couldn't take a simple bit of truth, she had to go faint on her. Sharpay went to her next class and imeditily started gossiping about Troy and Gabi, Troy had already shouted it out in the corridor and the news was spreading quickly. She saw the ambulance leave and sulked.

* * *

I am so glad I finished that chapter! It was so hard to write. Please review and again I'm sorry it took so long, I'm not positive that I will make Gabi lose one of the twins, review please if you have any ideas, I will take them all on board. 

Thankies kwacceber


	8. Too Soon

Okay after some reviews I got the feeling you didn't want the babies to die, So here's what I came up with.

Also I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have just finished a show that was taking up LOTS of my time.

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriella's P.o.v.

I woke with an almighty headache. I was once again in the hospital. I looked around and saw Troy asleep on the end of my bed and smiled. He looked so cute fast asleep. I spoke softly to wake him up.

"Troy" I whispered. He didn't hear me so I spoke louder, that still didn't work.

"Troy!" I shouted. He jumped up in surprised.

"Oh Gabi" he said as he hugged me "You're awake" he held me closer. It suddenly dawned on me why I was in the hospital in the first place.

"Troy, our babies, are they ok?" I asked nervously.

"For now, but you will now be on permanent bed rest" he said "And you need to stay calm so you will be doing relaxing activities here, such as painting, not going to school" he said.

"No school?" I asked.

"You really are a bit of a nerd aren't you" he laughed as I protested to return to class.

"Dumb Jock" I said. Before I knew it we were laughing and kissing. He sat beside me and gently rubbed my stomach.

"How far gone are you again?" he asked me.

"Almost four months" I replied.

"So little ones, just five more months until we meet you" he said to my stomach.

"I can't wait for May" I said quickly figuring out the month they would be born. Troy looked confused and started counting the months on his fingers.

* * *

What the happy couple didn't know was that their little bundles of joy would arrive sooner than expected.

* * *

It was April and the rain poured down. A heavily pregnant Gabriella lay in her hospital bed doing a sudoku puzzle. The hospital had become her home, even though she sometimes was allowed at at weekends, it felt like she was there 24/7 to Gabriella. Even when she was completely fed up, Troy would remind her that it would be worth it. 

That evening Troy and Gabi sat watching tv in her room.

"Troy could you go get me some water" she asked.

"I would get you anything my dear" he replied as he kissed her hand. She laughed, Troy always made her feel so special. Troy left the room and Taylor entered.

"Hey!" said Taylor.

"Hey" said Gabi, she gave Taylor a hug and smiled.

"Wow you have gotten bigger!" said Taylor looking at Gabi's swelling stomach. Gabi pouted.

"Nice to see you too.." said Gabi sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know you will go back to being tiny Gabriella after this" said Taylor.

"Doubt it, but anyways what have up been up to?" replied Gabi.

"Oh not much, just going out with Chad and stuff" said Taylor as she blushed. Gabriella felt a pain in her stomach and clutched it.

"Gabi what's wrong?" asked Taylor looking worried as she looked at Gabi's face.

"Get Troy" Gabi said quickly.

"But.." Taylor protested.

"GET TROY!" Gabi shouted. Luckily he walked in the door as he heard his name. Gabi immediately started to cry. As Troy comforted Gabriella, Taylor went to get a doctor. Soon Dr. Simara was calming Gabriella down as she checked the monitors.

"Well Miss Montez you are now in labor" said the doctor.

"What?!" shouted Gabriella, Troy and Taylor at once.

"Can't you stop it, I'm only at 37 weeks!" said Gabi who was in a state of panic.

"Normally I would but twin B's heart rate is dipping, the best option is for you to have an emergency cesarean section" said Dr. Simara examining the charts carefully. Gabi buried herself in Troy's t-shirt and sobbed, she didn't want to have a major operation needless to say.

* * *

An hour later Gabi lay on her hospital bed waiting to go into surgery. Troy had rung his parents, Gabi's mum and Taylor had stayed to be with Gabi. They waited in the room next door as Troy was the only one allowed in with her. After Gabi got an epidural they prepared her for surgery. 

"Troy I'm so scared" whispered Gabi holding back tears.

"Shh Gabi, I'm here, we will see our babies soon, this is a good thing" said Troy soothingly. The surgeon then clipped up the divider and started the operation. Gabi couldn't feel pain but she could feel some things. After 10 minutes the nervous couple heard a babies cry. Troy got a quick glimpse of the baby.

"Well?" asked Gabi.

"She's perfect" replied Troy who was beaming at her.

"She?" Gabi's eyes welled up. Soon Gabi felt the familiar tugging. Baby B was out but it was not crying. He was taken straight away by the medical team. Troy was then handed his daughter. Troy was over-whelmed, on the one hand he was holding his perfect little girl, but his little boy was still silent. He bent down to show Gabi their daughter.

"Hi baby girl" Gabi whispered to their daughter. Their little girl still needed some help so she was taken to the special care unit as well as her brother.

"Troy what happened to our second baby?" asked Gabi.

"Well it's a little boy" said Troy trying desperately to not tell her his condition.

"And how is he?" asked Gabriella nervously. Troy looked at the ground.

* * *

I actually don't intend to write such cliffy's but some how I end up with them all the time! Anyways SO SO sorry for how long it took me to update- it won't happen again! So let me know what you think and if you have any names you would really like- I might just pick one:) thankies again for your reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me! 

Kwacceber


	9. Say ok

I wonder if you bought shares of Disney- would you own part of High School Musical? Oh well until then, I do not own High School Musical.

Okay next chapter, I will write a sequel but with Christmas exams coming up, that idea may be delayed.

Just a note- Gabriella and Troy were 17 when they first found out about the babies and now Troy is 18, Gabriella's birthday is soon.

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella stared at Troy. He looked up and she saw tears in his eyes.

"They got him to breath but only with a ventilator, his condition isn't good" said Troy holding back more tears. Gabi burst out crying, some of the nurses turned around to see what was wrong, no amount of comforting could help though, it was only when they said she would be able to see the twins after her operation was finished did she stop crying.

After the operation Gabi was brought to the recovery room, she had just undergone major surgery and needed to rest but she was too worried about her twins. She was given some mild drugs to help her calm down because she was hysterical when told that she would have to wait before seeing her twins. Troy kissed her gently on the lips and went to go talk to his parents and Adele. After explaining the condition of the twins and Gabriella, he then told them the twins names.

"Well go on then, what have you decided to call our grandchildren!" said Troy's Mum Anne.

"We are going to call our little girl Bella Ashley Bolton and our little boy will be Tyler Jack Bolton" said Troy proudly.

"Oh how cute!" said Gabi's mum Adele.

"When will we get to see them?" asked Jack eagerly.

"Unfortunately both of them can't have any visitors until tomorrow, myself and Gabi will get to see them this evening though" said Troy. After saying their goodbyes Troy went back to check on Gabriella. She was sleeping soundly. he sat down in the chair next to her and closed his eyes, it had been a long day.

* * *

"Troy?" asked Gabriella. 

"Yesssimm?" mumbled Troy who was barely awake. Gabriella giggled.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy" smiled Gabi.

"How are you feeling?" asked Troy.

"Ok I guess, I somehow think that if I didn't have this I would be in a lot more pain" said Gabi sarcastically as she pointed at the morphine drip. Troy looked outside, it was getting dark now.

"Hey I wonder if we can see the twins now?" said Troy, he couldn't wait to see them. Troy went to ask one of the doctors if they could see the twins and Gabriella waited in her room. Soon Troy returned with good news.

"Gabi, they are gonna bring a wheelchair down for you now so we can go visit the twins!" said Troy happily.

"A wheelchair?" asked Gabi "I feel so..useless..I can't even walk!" moaned Gabriella.

"Brie, you just had major surgery this morning, be glad you can get out of bed at all" said Troy as he gave her a reassuring hug.

* * *

They entered the special care baby unit ten minutes later. Their little girl Bella was in a crib breathing on her own. 

"Can I hold her?" asked Gabi tentatively.

"Of course" said the nurse. She gently picked up Bella and placed her in Gabi's arms.

"Bella" whispered Gabi " Do you like that name?" Gabi asked happily knowing Bella wouldn't respond. Bella then hiccuped.

"I think thats a yes" said Troy who was gently rubbing her little hand.

"And where's Tyler?" asked Gabi.

"He's just in here" said the nurse "He's on a breathing machine at the moment but hes doing very well, I'd say he will be in a normal crib by next week". Troy was allowed to open the little clear door and hold Tyler's hand. The happy couple were then told that Bella was well enough to sleep in a crib in Gabi's room. Troy wheeled Bella in her crib as Gabi was wheeled along side her by a nurse. Once they were back in the room Gabriella was helped back into bed as Troy got to hold his daughter.

* * *

Throughout the next week Tyler became better and stronger, he was able to breathe on his own within a week and was then able to sleep in a normal crib. Gabi left the hospital that day as well with little Bella. Another week later Tyler came home as well. Two days after Tyler came home Taylor planned a baby shower for Gabriella. She was going to have it before the twins were born but since they came early that didn't happen. 

Ding Dong

Troy went to answer the door, he was holding Bella since he had just fed her.

"Hey!" said Taylor and Chad, both of them had presents with them.

"Hey guys come on in" said Troy as he invited them into his house. At the moment Gabi was staying at Troy's house. Soon the living room was full of friends and family. Gabi came downstairs after having a shower holding Tyler who had just woken up. She knew there was a baby shower planned but she was amazed at how different the room looked. It was decorated with streamers which were baby blue and baby pink, there was a table full with presents and everyone was smiling. One person Gabriella noticed was Ryan.

"Hey" he said awkwardly. The hadn't really spoken to each other since the break up.

"Hi" said Gabi as she gently rocked Tyler, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Look I know we didn't end on the best of terms, I just want to let you know that I am happy for you and Troy and that I am not like Sharpay, what she did was unforgivable" said Ryan.

"It was" said Gabi forcefully. Ryan went to leave.

"But that doesn't mean you should pay the price, friends?" said Gabi, she knew it would be better this way.

"Yeah" said Ryan smiling.

"Hey Gabi can you get Bella to stop crying she-" Troy stopped speaking when he saw Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly.

"I just came to say congratulations" said Ryan "And sorry for Sharpay's behavior".

"It's fine Troy, hes a friend ok?" said Gabi.

"And I brought some presents if you would like to maybe open them, I have a feeling they would help with crying" said Ryan nodding at Bella who was not looking very happy with all these people around. Troy grudgingly accepted the gift and opened it. The box was wrapped perfectly with pink and blue stripes. He opened the box with one hand while holding Bella. Inside was a little yellow duck with a pink ribbon with Bella's name and a little cloth truck with a blue ribbon with Tyler's name on it. Troy took out the duck and showed it to Bella.

"Hello I'm your ducky!" said Troy in a baby voice. Bella instantly stopped crying and started looking at the duck.

"Wow that was lucky thanks Ryan" said Gabi.

"Lucky ducky" said Troy as he grinned. He then repeated it in the baby voice for Bella and she laughed.

"Hey shes never laughed before!" said Gabriella. The rest of the party ran smoothly and Gabriella was in heaven with all the gifts she got and everyone offering to help. Later towards the end of the party the two grandma's were each holding one of the twins, Adele had Bella who was clutching her lucky ducky and Anne was holding Tyler who was asleep. Troy then walked to the top of the room.

"I just want to say thank you all so much for the gifts, and Ryan I don't think Bella will ever let go of that duck" he smiled and he nodded as Ryan.

"I would also like to ask a question, to the person who I can always count on" said Troy. He walked over to Gabriella who was sitting on the couch.

"Gabriella" said Troy. He got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

"You and our twins mean more to me than anything else in the world, I love you, will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Yes!" said Gabi and she hugged Troy she started to cry with happiness. Everyone clapped, which then woke up Tyler. He started to cry but Anne picked up the soft play truck and gave it to him.

* * *

Aww happy happyness! I know it was a bit cheesy but it's cute! And don't worry there will be some more drama later on. Next chapter will be all about the wedding. Also sophadoph I hope you like the 'lucky ducky'. I was really glad I could get that in there. Please Review, I am always so happy with all comments, both positive and negative, if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me, I just might use them. 

kwacceber  
xxx


	10. A wedding to remember

I know I haven't updated in ages but I have been very busy and I had Christmas tests but anyways, finally here is the next chapter. And I know this chapter isn't very good at the start but I had to set up some things, just keep reading until the end and you will see.

**A/N pictures of Troy and Gabi's house, Gabi's wedding dress, Tyler in his outfit and Bella's outfit all in profile!! **

Also I have nothing against Ashley Tisdale but I've found out that when I write about Sharpay, shes pure evil. :P**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

_(PS Gabriella sounds just like Miley in Hannah Montana in the episode I am Hannah Hear me croak)_

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I was busy making breakfast as usual for the twins this morning. They are just adorable! I went to call Troy for his breakfast when I realised my voice was practically gone.

"Troy?" I croaked.

"I'll be down in two seconds Gabi" he called down. I went to get some water to try and clear my throat. Bella and Tyler sat happily in their rocking chairs.

"Thanks Gabi" said Troy getting his toast "Can you believe our wedding is in three days?" he said happily.

"Nope" I croaked.

"Brie whats wrong? Sore throat?" asked Troy as he stood up to give me a hug.

"I'm Fi.." I couldn't finish the sentence because I lost my voice completely. I tried again to say I'm fine but I obviously wasn't. Troy called the doctor for me. He was so sweet. He made me soup and told me he would take care of the twins and I was to rest.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V. 

After the doctor left I had to talk to Gabi, well not so much talk as I talked and she wrote down what she wanted to say. The doctor has said Gabi's voice wouldn't come back for at least four days.

"So should we postpone the wedding?" I asked sadly. She shook her head and started to write something down.

_No, we both have relations flying in from all over the place for this wedding, the doctor said at least a week, it could be longer, can't we just sort something out with the church, like I could write down my vows._

I read the note and smiled. Gabi was always thinking of others, even when she had no voice. I kissed her and left to call the priest to see what we could do.

The priest wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of the bride not saying a word but he understood the wedding must go on. I called a few of our friends to let them know that Gabi wouldn't be able to speak so she wouldn't have to write it down a hundred times. That evening Gabi left for a small bridal shower with Taylor, Kelsi and some of her other friends. I had already had my stag party the night before so I could look after the twins.

* * *

Normal pov 

Troy had just feed Tyler and was about to change him for the night when the doorbell rang. It was Ryan.

"Hey Troy just came to drop off the outfit" said Ryan.

"Oh hey Ryan thanks for getting Tyler's outfit today" said Troy. After the baby shower Troy had accepted Ryan was not like his sister, Troy and Gabi had actually made him godfather of Bella. Kelsi was her godmother. Tyler's godparents were Taylor and Chad.

"Cya Ryan"said Troy when Ryan was leaving.

"Will do, and tell Gabi I hope shes ok" said Ryan.

"I will" said Troy.Troy then put the twins to bed. If it was possible to smile while you slept Troy would have.

* * *

Ryan's pov 

When I got home Sharpay was still awake.

"Hey Shar" I said "Did you hear poor Gabi lost her voice, but they are gonna go ahead with the wedding, shes gonna have to write her vows out, can you believe that!" I said

"Oh...poor her" she said sounding very tired. She seemed to be thinking hard, if that were possible

"Ryan can I ask you something?" she said seriously.

"Sure" I was slightly worried she was usually so up-beat, or angry when things didn't go her way.

"Will you please take me to the wedding, I really feel bad for how I treated them and I bought them a wedding gift, If you could just not take whats her name as your guest" she said.

"You mean Kerry?" Kerry was in the drama club outside school with us, I asked her if she wanted to go instead of Sharpay since I didn't think Sharpay would want to go.

"Please" she said softly.

"Okay Shar, but you have to promise me something, you will not in anyway try to interfere" I said.

"I promise" she replied. I headed upstairs to get a good nights sleep. Once he left the room Sharpay smiled, her plan was set in motion.

* * *

The next morning Ryan came downstairs to find his sister already awake. 

"Sharpay Evans" said Sharpay as she wrote out her name several times.

"Sharpay Evans?" she said again frowning at the page before her.

"Shar?" asked Ryan as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah Ry" she said not looking up.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh? oh nothing just you know em..practicing my signature for when I'm famous!"she said quickly Where are you off to?" she asked him.

"Off to get a new shirt and hat to go with my tux for the wedding tomorrow" he said "Do you have an outfit?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she replied "I'm gonna wear my pink gown daddy gave my last week for my birthday" she smiled.

* * *

The next day the church was filling with friends and family. Troy's parents were looking after the twins while the bride and groom got ready. Gabi was getting ready a special room for the bride in the church. Taylor was curling Gabi's hair while Kelsi took her dress out of the cover. It was a simple strapless white gown that came together in the front. Gabi wrote something down on a sheet of paper. 

_Okay thanks guys but I'm fine from here, my make up is done and I just have to get into the dress, will you go out and look after the twins, Kelsi will you make sure Bella has her duck and Taylor if you feed Tyler a bottle when he starts to cry he should go to sleep._

Taylor and Kelsi read the note and smiled.

"Okay Gabs, see you out there" said Taylor. They both gave her a hug and left. Meanwhile outside Sharpay was happily playing with Bella as Ryan held her. Kelsi walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I'll take Bella for you, Gabi will be out soon" said Kelsi taking her goddaughter. Ryan and Sharpay sat down.

"Ry I don't feel so good said Sharpay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she said as she ran off.

"Is Sharpay ok?" asked Kelsi who was sitting in front of Ryan.

"She was kinda pale" said Ryan. Soon the wedding march started to play and the bride started to walk down the isle with Adele. Her veil covered her face but Troy could see her brown curls around her shoulders. Gabi had wanted the veil down until they were man and wife, then Troy was to lift her veil and kiss her. Troy smiled from the alter. He was about to marry the most wonderful girl in the world, he loved Gabriella more than anyone else, well maybe apart from the twins. When it came to the vows Troy said his and Gabi wrote hers.

"I Troy Bolton take you Gabriella Montez as my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do us part" said Troy. The priest then read out Gabi's.

"I " the priest frowned trying to read the writing "Gabriella Montez take you Troy Bolton in sickness and in health as my lawfully wedded husband till death do us part".

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the priest. Troy lifted the veil and gasped. It was Sharpay!

"What!? Sharpay what are you doing?" shouted Troy "Where's Gabriella?!" he shouted again. Every eye in the room was on Sharpay.

"Aren't you gonna kiss you're bride?" she grinned with that evil glint in her eye as she took off the brown wig.

"Are you mad woman?" said Troy who was now fuming "I didn't marry you I said I took Gabriella as my wife and you wrote Gabriella" said Troy glaring at her.

"Or did I "she said picking up the piece of paper. Troy looked at it, Sharpay had written her own name only with a few extra curls and flicks so that at a glance it could be mistaken for Gabriella Montez. Troy's heart sunk no wonder the priest had difficulty reading it.

"This doesn't count right I mean how could it" said Troy to the priest. The priest went off to ring someone to check what the legal implications were. Ryan meanwhile had gone up to the alter.

"Where is Gabi Sharpay and don't lie, you've already broken you're promise" he said angrily.

"She's locked in the bathroom in that room she was getting ready in" Sharpay sighed and sat with her arms crossed in a chair. Troy ran off to the room closely followed by Ryan and the rest of the gang. Troy quickly moved the chair in front of the bathroom and unlocked the door. He found a distraught Gabriella sobbing silently on the floor.

"Oh Gabi come here" he said trying not to cry himself, she was a complete mess. She didn't deserve that on her wedding day. He held her tight as she sobbed harder.

"Em Mr.Bolton" interrupted the priest "I have some news about the situation".

"Please don't tell me that I have married that witch" said Troy as he stroked Gabi's hair. Everyone looked at the priest.

* * *

Sorry! I am terrible for cliffy's! This time I really didn't mean it though, I have to go out to dinner now because It's new years eve. I will update quicker if I get some reviews though. Happy New Year Everyone!! 

Kwacceber

xxx

* * *


	11. Mrs Bolton

I do not own high school musical- honestly how could I?

I have found the connection between myself and hsm! Okay see my dad's cousin Patricia, her boss's nephew is Ryan Sanborn aka Jason Cross in hsm! A little bit confusing but still it's a connection!

**A/N Picture of the wedding reception ballroom in profile. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time _

_"Please don't tell me that I have married that witch" said Troy as he stroked Gabi's hair. Everyone looked at the priest. _

"Well no you haven't, neither of you signed any documents and the name on the sheet of paper is irrelevant since I said Gabriella Montez" said the priest.

"Thank God!" shouted Troy. The priest looked at him. Troy turned red realising where he was.

"I mean Thank Goodness!" said Troy as politely as possible.

"Right then well I have alerted the police, they will be taking Ms. Evans to the station" said the priest. Sharpay looked up, she had been staring at the floor at the door.

"Ms. Evans will be going where now?!" she said abruptly. Before they knew it they heard a police siren outside. Two officers, one male and one female entered the now cramped room.

"Hello there we had a call about a false identification" said the male officer.

"Shit" Sharpay swore and tried to back out of the room unnoticed. Gabi did notice her however. Even though Gabi had had no voice for three days something built up inside of her, an ultimate hatred for Sharpay. With all her might she tried to shout out. But to no avail. Luckily Troy noticed her leaving too and stopped her.

"Well Mr. Bolton do you want to press charges?" asked the female officer now keeping a firm grip on Sharpay's arm. Troy looked at Gabi. She wrote something down and handed it to Troy. Troy smiled.

"No actually" said Troy and Sharpay grinned "We want her to stay for the wedding and then we want a restraining order" she pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

As Gabi got ready again, Sharpay changed out of the wedding dress. The female officer made sure she didn't try destroy the dress. The wedding started an hour and a half later than originally planned. Taylor redid Gabi's make up since it had gotten ruined from all the crying. Just before walking down the isle Adele lifted the veil slightly. 

"Just checking this time honey" she smiled at her daughter. Gabi smiled back. After they said and wrote their vows Troy lifted the veil for the second time. He kissed his bride and then looked over at Sharpay who was needless to say furious that she had to watch Troy marry Gabriella. She was then taken to the police station. On the way to the hotel for the reception Gabi realised she didn't have her pen and paper. She tried to tell Troy that she was so glad that Sharpay would never be allowed near them again using charades. Gabi pointed to her eye for I and then pointed to her mouth for a smile meaning she was glad, miming Sharpay was harder, Gabi flicked her hair back the way Sharpay would and then pointed out of the car to say she was gone.

"Okay em..I'm happy..flicking hair..window?" said Troy clearly baffled as to what Gabriella was miming. Gabriella then coughed trying to clear her throat.

"I'm glad that.." Gabi stopped talking for a second "Hey I can talk again!" she beamed. The newlyweds talked all the way to the hotel which was a whole ten minutes away by car.

* * *

Gabriella's pov 

I walked into the reception room hoping everything was just as I wanted it. I wasn't very picky about many things but for my wedding it was different.

"Troy it's perfect!" I said giving my new husband a kiss. After all we had been through it was nice when something worked out. The chairs were covered with white satin with gold bows and there were bouquets of white and pink roses on each of the tables.

"Wait till you see the bridal suite" Troy whispered in my ear.

"Troy stop we have the twins to think about" I blushed.

"Actually my parents are looking after them tonight in their room, the cribs are already up there" he grinned. We went up to the room to drop off some of the wedding presents and Troy was right, the room was beautiful. We then headed back downstairs to be introduced as Man and Wife. Even though I had gotten my voice back I wanted to be careful, I didn't want to lose it again.

"And now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" said the DJ as we walked into the packed ballroom. After our meal and the speech's it was time for music. To my surprise Troy stood up and got onto the small stage.

"Gabi, I love you more than words could describe, but hopefully I can show you through this song" Troy said as he took the mic.  
_A/N I suggest you read the song (or listen to it) since I feel it's just perfect, it's called Angel sung by Leona Lewis but Troy sings a lower version. The youtube link is in my profile if you would like to listen to it.  
_

Troy:  
"I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny it any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see.

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Families can't divide us.  
Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And i don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

So we take it and each moment our love grows  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And i don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

I don't need three wishes  
Oh I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be done  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
And when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And i don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer (x2)

You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Yes you are. You're an angel."

I was almost in tears by the end of the song, I just loved that he sang it for me at our wedding and it was a complete surprise. Troy then received a huge round of applause. He took a small bow and walked back our to the main table.

"So what did you think?" he whispered to me.

"I loved it" I said seductively. Soon the music was playing again and we had our first dance as husband and wife, it didn't take to long for everyone to come and join us. By 3am Troy and I were going upstairs leaving the remaining friends and family to carry on the party.

"You know Gabi you look so beautiful in that dress" said Troy once we were back in the room.

"Why thank you!" I giggled.

"I wasn't finished actually" he grinned "but you know you would look so much more beautiful with it off". I could feel my checks going red.

"Oh really Mr. Bolton, why I was just thinking the same about you, well not the dress part but I'm sure you would look just ravishing in a dress don't you think?" I laughed again imagining Troy in a dress. He helped me out of the dress and I carefully hung it up.

"Now, where were we?" I asked pretending to be a little bit lost.

"Right about here" he said as he kissed me.

* * *

Okay I think I'm gonna leave it here, if you wanna know what Troy and Gabi were up to you can refer to chapter 4:). I would like to move on and write a sequel where the twins are maybe one or two, if anyone has any ideas about this fic though please don't hesitate to tell me. Also Please check out my new story about Troy and Gabi called A musical to remember, even just read the summary, you could really like the idea. 

Kwacceber

xxx


	12. The Sequel!

Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated in ages, sorry! But the sequel to this story is now up, just go to my account and you will see it there! Please Read and Review.

Kwacceber

xxx


End file.
